


run.

by lavenderletters



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Garrison shenanigans, M/M, Post Season 7, also kinda uhhh, keith and allura are both hopeless idiots, lance is a great dancer, maaayybe?, this is a crack fic dont judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderletters/pseuds/lavenderletters
Summary: Keith and Allura gush and bond over their shared attraction to ballerina Lance.or, the ridiculous pining crackfic nobody asked for





	run.

**Author's Note:**

> i never see any fics where keith and allura become friends bc of their crush on lance so here u go, have a crackfic centered around just that

“I'm telling you, Allura, he's real,” Keith insisted, growing more aggravated by the moment. “There have been sightings all over West Virginia. The government just doesn't want us to know for the same reason they kept Pidge's dad locked away—”

“Listen, Keith,” Allura interrupted gently as they both strode down the hallway. “This all sounds very.. ah.. interesting, and I've seen plenty of strange things in my life, but...” She winced and hesitated. “I don't think it sounds entirely reasonable that some human-moth hybrid could exist on its own like that. I mean if there was an entire species, perhaps, but... just one? That doesn't make much sense...”

“I'm the only known human-Galra hybrid and I made a _point_ of living on my own! How is _that_ any more believable than Mothman—”

Keith stopped in his tracks suddenly as the sound of soft violin music drifted from the other end of the hallway. He narrowed his eyes and exchanged a glance with an equally confused Allura, and the both of them fell silent and proceeded with cautious curiosity. It was too late in the evening for any kind of musical club meeting, but perhaps one of the cadets had left a Garrison-issued radio on by accident before heading to bed. Or maybe Shiro was up watching another black-and-white Charlie Chaplin film. Those were his second favorite form of entertainment after _The Golden Girls_.

But it was not _City Lights_ that Keith found when he and Allura peeked the corner, nor Shiro with a bowl of popcorn and a box of tissues. Instead, they identified the source of the sound as a glowing phone which illuminated the corner of the room and filled the air with music. And a few feet away from it, a figure in slim-fitting clothes, balancing on their toes and elegantly sweeping their hands from side to side, then up, arching over their head, framing their angelic face—

“Is that _Lance?_ ” Keith hissed out of the corner of his mouth.

Allura let out a dreamy sigh. “Oh, I have no idea what he's doing, but it's _beautiful_ ,” she breathed as Lance pirouetted gracefully, eyes closed.

Keith was torn between relief that Lance could not see him and disappointment that he could not see Lance's eyes. They were one of his finest features. Of course, he had a lot of—

“I want him to teach me how to dance like that,” Allura murmured, breaking his train of thought, which was probably for the best. Her eyes were filled with admiration and affection.

Keith's face softened into a fond smile as well as he watched Lance's expert execution of what looked to be several rather complicated ballet moves. “I want those limbs wrapped around me,” he gushed wistfully, his insides twisting and turning to mush when a happy grin spread across Lance's lips. Lance's pretty, smooth, kissable—

“Yes,” Allura agreed, then blinked and glanced up at Keith. “Wait, what?”

“What?” Keith shrieked immediately, jerking away and banging his head on the wall he was trying and failing to hide behind. “Ow!”

The noise was enough to bring Lance out of his reverie, and the boy froze before spinning to face the intruders. “Allura?” His voice cracked involuntarily, followed by a squeak. “ _Keith?!_ Were you guys _spying on me?!_ ” He blushed furiously and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at the two.

Allura and Keith met Lance's eyes for a solid few ticks. The princess slowly linked her arm through Keith's and kept her gaze pinned on Lance as she angled her head up to utter to her partner-in-crime:

“Run.”

And they did.

 

**Author's Note:**

> so sorry
> 
> tumblr: lavender-letterbox.tumblr.com


End file.
